The Day It Flooded
by A Warrior's Honor
Summary: A pipe problem results to the lovely house now becoming an indoor Rapid Waters park. Warning: Some contents may include adult language and some adult actions. Also, you may find it a little funny or really funny. Please review, it took me days to think of this story through and now I'm finished, please review.


(Another Tal/Yun story subject that I wrote once again. I'm really getting used to writing these books, possibly day after day, well at least I can say that. But anyway, in this story there's a pipe problem and Yun-Seong refuses to call a plumber on the situation. Let's see what happened! And for the love of God, pleeeeaassee review! Also, there is some adult language and just three, somewhat adult activities. Just because I'm young doesn't mean I can't be creative.)

"Damn! It won't unclog!" Yun-Seong has been sticking the plunger up-and-down on the toilet bowl for at least an hour now and Talim, who was standing right beside the door, looked at her boyfriend trying to fix the latrine. The toilet has been having problems working this week and it is unknown what has clogged it up. Yun took a look at Talim "Did you eat something and laid it in the toilet?" Offended, Talim opened her mouth "No!" "Just saying Talim, don't get offended."

He continued to dig the plunger deep in the toilet but nothing was being fixed at all and there was no sight of feces or anything else unnatural. Yun was starting to get tired and was getting angry "What in the hell is in this toilet?" Talim looked worried "Maybe we should call a plumber." Yun looked back at Talim "Are you crazy? Do you not know how expensive they are? I rather face whatever comes out rather than have an empty wallet for a plumber to fix it." Talim shook her head "Wow. You are really ignorant." Yun rolled his eyes "Whatever." Yun was going non-stop, trying to fix the toilet or pull whatever has it clogged up out but nothing was coming out.

After working on it for two hours, Yun finally gave up "That's it, I give up. I don't know what is in the toilet but whatever it is it must be mocking me right now." Talim giggled "Yun calm down. Let's just call a plumber." "Talim. Are you deaf or are you just not focusing on what I said? I said 'no' they're too expensive!" Talim gave Yun a glare that seemed to cease his anger "I'm not deaf and I heard you the first two times but I'm guessing ignorance made you deaf." Yun then shared a glare at Talim "Ignorance? Oh yeah I'm ignorant for saving up money in my pockets. Wow Talim! I must be one ignorant son of bitch!" "Oh wait you ain't ignorant, you're just a jackass!" Yun opened his mouth and actually felt offended for what Talim called him "A jackass? You know since you got the mouth and bad attitude, why don't you come and fix the damn toilet?" Talim glared at Yun "Yun. You really need to stop all of that cussing or I will do you something bad." "Damn! Damn! Damn! How the hell was that huh? Too much for a jackass or a bitch or an asshole?"

Talim said nothing else and angry because Yun tested her for cussing once more, she walked up to him and began punching him in his chest that seemed to hurt him and knocked him to the floor with her elbow on his back and her arm around his neck "Ah! Dang I didn't know you were this strong?" "Self-defense class. Trust me it can help somebody out once in a while." Yun had no idea she weighed that much for such a little body "Dang. You really need to get to a salad bar or something because girl you heavy." She chuckled and smacked him upside his head "Shut up! You should talk Godzilla! You so tall that you need to lean the seat over just so your head won't hit the roof of the car." Yun looked confused at first "I mean while you're driving you lean the seat back just so you can see and your head won't hit the roof." Yun gave out a simple 'oh' and Talim sighed.

Talim removed her arms from his body and Yun groaned "Wait a minute girl that turned me on. Come back down here!" Talim kicked him in his butt "Damn you just freaky today!" "Yun!" Talim scolded with laughter "What? I turn you on whenever I hang upside-down and flex my pecks." Talim shivered "Yun don't get me started." Yun laughed and got up from the ground. He walked up to Talim and wrapped his arms around her little but yet heavy body "You always do something to cheer me up. What do you have woman?" "Something you ain't getting tonight for all that cussing." Yun faced Talim in shock "You're serious?" "Yeah." "Really?" "Really." "You playing me." "Yun I ain't playing, joking, teasing, or mind-playing you, I'm serious." Talim smiled at him and he groaned "Ah man! Well how about I don't cuss for the rest of the day? Maybe we can-" "Ah! Nope! Sorry you blew it. You're just going to have another night without satisfaction my friend." Talim patted his back and removed herself from him to face him.

Yun was not angry but smiled at her "You're controlling, you know that right?" "No, I'm just a woman who knows what her priorities are." "And one of them is leaving her boyfriend to be dried out." "Yeah. You can say that." Yun chuckled and grabbed Talim's face, leaning over to kiss her on the lips in such a passionate embrace. When he released his lips from hers, he looks at her, looking at her emerald green hair "Talim, I know you hate me asking this question but is your hair dyed because I never met someone who has natural green hair?" Talim smacked him upside his head "Okay. Truth is I- what the crap?" Talim's eyes caught onto the toilet that began to overflow "Um Yun? Look at this." Yun turned around, speechless of what he saw.

The toilet was overflowing and it seemed like waterfalls were coming out of the toilet and it quickly soaked the beautiful lavender rugs and quickly reached to their shoes. The two looked at each other in astonishment "Oh my God." They both said in unison "How in the world did a toilet release that much water?" Yun asked "I don't know. Whatever's clogging the poor thing up must be doing a good job." "Hell as good as it is doing, if I were its boss, I would pay it extra." The water started to reach past their toes and traveled out of the bathroom to the bedroom "Okay we got to call a plumber or someone because we can't let the toilet go on like this." Yun looked at her "We ain't calling a plumber but I think I know who we can call." Yun ran downstairs and quickly phoned somebody while Talim was stuck in the bathroom with the water now entering into her shoes.

After two minutes, Yun came running back upstairs and to the bathroom to be in amazed how much water has rose "Golly! This water!" "Yeah I know. Anyway who you called?" "Oh I called Mina to come over." Talim was confused and raised a brow when Yun told her "Mina? Why did you call Mina?" "Because back in Korea, she was an expert on unclogging toilets. As much as she used the zanbato, she could use a plunger. I tell you when I ate that bad sushi that day and went to the bathroom-" "Yun! I didn't ask for all that. All I asked was why did you call her, not a history class." Yun looked down at her "Fine then, be that way." "I'll remain this way." The water began to reach to their ankles and it sounded like rivers from the stairs as they listened. After at least 30 minutes have passed, a knock on the door was heard and the two rushed downstairs, hoping it was Mina. When Yun ran downstairs, he slipped because of the water and hit his butt on every step of the way "Ow! Ouch! Ow! Ouch! Ow! Ouch!" This screams of pain continued when he finally landed on the ground "Owww." He rubbed his butt in pain and got up. From above, Talim yelled "Thanks for the heads-up." Yun glared at her and she carefully walked downstairs to the lower ground.

Yun opened the door and like he hoped, it was Mina. She carried a toolbox in her hands, a plunger in one hand, and had her zanbato attached to her back. Looking at them with a smile, she quickly frowned when she saw the house "Oh my God! What happened? Did you guys plant a bomb in the toilet or something?" "No." The two said in unison. Mina looked around the house and noticed that the water was quickly spreading around the house. "Okay well, show me the bathroom." Mina entered inside, closed the door and was led by Talim and Yun to the bathroom, while also carefully walking up the stairs to prevent falling, something that happened earlier. When they finally reached their bedroom, the water now covered every inch of the floor and rose up to the leg of the beds.

All three of them were in such great shock that they stood there with open mouths, not saying a word. They quickly got back to reality and walked into the bathroom, where the water was still running in the toilet. "Wow! I never seen so much water in my life." Mina said "I never seen so much water until now." Yun said "Well, let me get started." "You know what you're doing right?" Talim asked, leaving Mina to turn to her with a smile "And I don't?" Talim simply shrugged and let Mina do her business. Mina opened her pretty pink toolbox, grabbing out a handful of tools used for fixing and said "Time to fix this!"

While Yun and Talim watched her do her business, she was screwing, unscrewing nuts (not like that) and opening the top of the toilet to see if anything was clogging it. She turned towards the two and said "Funny. Nothing is clogging it from the top, maybe its in the drain-thingy." She put the top back on the toilet and grabbed her plunger. She stuck it deep in the toilet and alternated the plunger up-and-down on the toilet but whenever she released the plunger, nothing came out. At some point, Mina got aggravated "Damn it! What is in here?" She threw the plunger to the watery ground and grabbed her zanbato, attempting to at least cut whatever is in the toilet. After several attempts, her anger began to kick in and she started cussing and using such provocative words.

"Damn it! What in the hell is clogging this damn toilet up?" Worried, Yun came over to her "Now Mina calm down. Remember your anger management." Mina sighed, let go of the zanbato and counted down to ten with a 'whoosah' as her finisher. With her nerves calm, she grabbed her zanbato and continued to unclog the toilet. After nearly an hour of alternating her zanbato up-and-down on the toilet and nothing coming out, Mina began to furiously plunge the zanbato into the toilet. She did so roughly that a gush of water blasted out of the toilet and on her face. So much water ran up to her face that she removed herself away from the water, breathing really heavily while Yun and Talim stood in horror. "Oh my God!" Yun and Talim said together.

The water that was gushing out quickly began to flood the bathroom and it rained down on Mina, soaking her body and causing her braids to loosen up and fall helplessly. Talim ran over and rescued the poor girl from the water. Noises were being heard and everyone turned their attention to the toilet. It began clanking and sputtering with all kinds of noises and the water was gushing out much stronger. The water soon reached up to the height of the bathtub and rushed into the bedroom, and with so much force that water was running, it was washing Yun away from the bedroom, to the stairs. Mina and Talim were also washed away with their bodies deep in the water. The rush of the water was extreme and they felt as if they were getting whiplash just by being washed away.

The banister that stood at the edge of the top floor was demolished and washed away and the girls were whisked to the edge of the floor and fell headfirst into the lake-looking living room. They screamed until they landed. Their bodies hit the surface of the water and they were now in the water. They swam up, catching their breath as they rose. They looked around in shock "Oh my God! My house! It looks like Hurricane Katrina did this!" Talim screamed staring at what appears to be as if the house was sinking underwater, with the water running down the stairs like it was rapid rivers and water rushing off the banister like waterfalls and the living room looking like a lake "Don't worry Talim. I'm sure this will be fixed. You just need to pray and keep hope that it will get better." "Wait a minute. Where's Yun-Seong?" Talim looked around frantically and noticed that Yun was nowhere to be found "Oh God where's Yun?" Talim began to freak out "Yun! Yun! YUN!" "Talim calm down! Now look, I know he's okay. The boy can swim." Mina tried to calm down Talim but she was so worried of her boyfriend that she began to act like a maniac.

Thankfully, Yun emerged from the water, taking a long deep inhalation of air that was ridden from him when he was plunged into the water. His hair was soaking wet and was no longer as red as it used to be. Talim was wet and her pigtails loosened and her hair was let down. The three, floating on top of the water, looked around in disbelief "I can't believe this bullshit! All because of something that is clogging up the toilet! Damn it God why do you mock me?" Saying that, Mina and Talim swam away from Yun "What?" Yun asked with confusion "You just cussed God and we ain't trying to get struck." Mina said and looking back at the water "Then again, we might all get electrocuted." "Oh I sure did. Sorry God I'm just angry." Yun said. Talim began to swim towards Yun, hugging him with an embrace "I'm glad you're okay. I thought I lost you." Yun wrapped his arm around her "Oh Talim you know me. Ain't nothing going to kill me! I'm bulletproof." "Yeah. Keep telling yourself that and it might be tested one day." Mina said in a sarcastic tone.

With the water coming in, the house began to flood as the water rose by the minute. Each time it did, they felt the surface rise. Thankfully, the furniture was floating above the water and everybody swam to the now soaked posh pink couch that was floating on top of the water and got onto it. The couch was steadily floating in the water and they all sat and roamed the flooded house, disbelieving that this was even happening. "Oh no! Please tell me we ain't homeless now! Please for the love of God tell me we ain't homeless!" Talim screamed "Talim calm down damn! We ain't homeless. All we have to do is make it out of here and find someone to fix this issue." Yun said "Yeah but who?" Mina asked "I don't know, someone!" They came to the kitchen and they held each other close to prevent each other from falling.

"Well this is great. What is in that toilet?" Yun asked "I know. Who knew such an anonymous thing that clogged the toilet could make such a natural disaster?" Talim said "Well it is what it- what the hell is happening to the sink?!" Mina pointed to the sink as it busted and a gush of water came out, causing Talim and Yun to swear really bad. The water was reaching up fast and began to flood the house completely. They all screamed as the water reached to the roof and the windows finally busted with water pouring out into the open.

Hours later, a freezing Talim, Yun, and Mina were covered with towels and Raphael and some of his co-workers were fixing the situation that caused the house to flood. While sitting in the back of his truck, the two were sipping coffee and tea until Raphael came up to them with the news they've been dying to hear "Well the good news is that the flood has not totally damaged your home. Plus we found the item that clogged the toilet up." The three in such a pace asked "What was it?!" Raphael, in a calm manner, reached into his bag and pulled out a black thong that was soaking wet. "We found this thong in the toilet and we believe that it must have been in the toilet for so long that it was impossible for it to come out. Who does this belong too?" Talim turned to Yun in a glare with such anger "Yun?" Yun, breathing nervously and looking nervous finally consulted "Okay fine. I flushed the thong you brought me into the toilet. I'm sorry Talim but having underwear that runs up your ass is uncomfortable." Talim still glared at Yun and Mina also glared at him, angry over the crisis she was dragged into.

"You mean to tell me that you did not like that thong and instead of telling me, you flushed in the toilet and it clogged up, resulting in our becoming an indoor water-park?!" Talim rose to her feet and stared down at Yun "Plus, not mentioning we almost died of drowning because you flushed some damn thong in the toilet?!" Mina rose to her feet as well and glared with an angry face at Yun. Yun was nervous for he never had these girls to glare at him so menacingly "You're so lucky I love you because if I did not, I would've literally killed you." Mina turned to Talim "Oh you don't have to kill him. Just beat his ass and I'll assist." "Okay this is going to be ugly so I'll just leave." Raphael said "You may want to because we don't no witnesses around here." Raphael briefly left the scene to help his co-workers while an unprepared Yun was getting ready for a beating of a life-time. Talim looked at him and said "What do you have to say for yourself?" Yun looked back and smiled "Well we didn't die." The girls walked up to him, fists balled up and knuckles crunching, ready to hurt Yun.

As they approached, Yun's girlish and high scream was heard throughout the neighborhood...

(After days on working on this and thinking of what to come next on this story, I finally finished it. Feel free to review because you may like this one. Please do so.)


End file.
